Thoughts and Feelings
by SingerGirl809
Summary: My First Story: Kagome's heart breaks for inuyasha the last time when she see's Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Then she runs into our favorite Dog Demon. Will love blossom or will her heart break all over again..
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts and Feelings

Kagome Point of View

I wake up in the middle of night, rubbing my eyes I look around camp '_everyone's asleep'._ I notice Inuyasha gone '_oh... he probably went off to see kikyo again_' I thought sadly. Well I should go and make sure Kikyo doesn't take him hell with her. I slowly and hesitantly start walking towards the direction where I felt the other half of my soul. As I slowly arrive at the clearing Inuyasha and Kikyo were in I felt my eyes start to water. '_NO, Kagome you CANNOT do this AGAIN!' _I silently scolded myself.

Kikyo Point of View

As Inuyasha holds me in his arms I let myself forget. I forget everything, _even_ the fact that I am dead. But, as Inuyasha holds me in his arms I can't help but ask. "Inuyasha do you love me?" I ask a little afraid but do not show it. "Yes, Kikyo I won't ever let anyone else have you!" Inuyasha gruffly replies. I become happy at his words but then my reincarnation comes into mind, "What about my reincarnation? Do you love me more than _her_?". "What Kagome, she is just my shard collector nothing more. I love _you _Kikyo". I become content and relax in his arms knowing _I _am the only one he loves.

Kagome Point of View

"No I can't cry!" I say to myself as I run back to camp with tears clouding my eyes. Not watching where I'm going I crash into something hard and fall to ground. '_What…?'_ I thought as I look up.

"Sesshomaru"

Well that's it the 1st chapter of my first story… In the middle of writing I decided to make this a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic. Please Review! I am open to any ideas on what to do in this story…I have no plan...irresponsible me. Hehe…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha this is purely by fans for fans no money is made


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** So no one's confused the time Kagome woke up was a little before sunrise so now the sun is up. I decided that the group wakes up around sunrise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha and co. is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Thoughts and Feelings

Sesshomaru Point of View

As I walk through the forest the half breed Inuyasha considers his territory, I am pulled out of my thoughts as I am overcame by the stench of salt. Suddenly I was surprisingly caught off guard when a small body crashed into me. Angered my hand began to glow green until I realized it was the human that traveled with Inuyasha. '_The miko, what was her name again? Inuyasha always seems to yell it_ _out during battle_ _oh yes... Kagome…I believe'_ as I look down at her I notice that the scent of tears originated from her and I can't help but wonder why? '_Inuyasha must learn to take_ _better care of what he calls his_' I said to myself. "Miko where is the half breed?" when I received no answer I then decided to ask again "I will not repeat myself miko, where is the half breed?"

Back at Camp Sango Point of View

I wake up and blush when I realize I slept awfully close to Miroku during the night. But, my blush disappears and is replaced by a frown when I feel a hand rubbing circles on my butt… "Monk take your hand off my butt or I am going to cut it off!"

Third Person Point of View

Anyone could guess who the pervert was, with a vain popping out of her forehead (AN: She's VERY pissed this time…*hides behind couch* "Don't hurt me Sango! Kill the monk instead!") And her growing irritation Sango slapped the perverted monk known as Miroku and generously granted him with another hour of sleep.

Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru

"I will not repeat myself miko, where is the half breed" no answer "Miko you will respond!" Kagome gasps as she sees that his eyes are tinted red '_what do I do? I can't scream for Inuyasha, he already has Kikyo so he doesn't need his "shard collector" anymore…' _Kagome thought sadly. "He's in a clearing a little ways away from here in that direction, so leave me alone okay!" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their original shade as he walked away.

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

Inuyasha's nose twitches as he catches the scent of Sesshomaru and slowly starts to release Kikyo, '_Damn, Bastard what the hell does he want!'_ "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked worried, "Nothing, Just that my bastard of a brother is coming this way" Inuyasha angrily replied.

As Sesshomaru walked into the clearing the scent of graveyard soil reached his nose, "Ah, so this is the reason I stumbled upon your miko little brother" taunted Sesshomaru. "Kagome! What did you do to her you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. "It was not I who harmed her but you and your living corpse" Sesshomaru replied already bored by the conversation. "How dare you say that about Kikyo take it back you fuckin' bastard!"

"Hn, why should I?" Sesshomaru said while observing his claws "It is after all true, is it not?"

"Wha-wait I _said _take it back!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed tessaiga.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha I did not come here to fight" Sesshomaru calmly said.

"Then why the hell ya come anyways!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I came to establish a truce" Inuyasha could only gape in shock as he sheathed tessaiga. "Now take me to the rest of your group" Inuyasha for once listened to his half-brother's command. "Come on Kikyo your coming with us"

Back at Camp

Sango and now awake Miroku both gasped when Kagome walked more like stumbled into camp with her face wet with tears. "Kagome what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah Sango I'm fine, really it's okay" Kagome said tiredly.

"No its NOT okay what happened to you!" countered Sango "I am sorry Lady Kagome but I agree with Lady Sango, what has happened to you" asked Miroku

"It's really no-"

"Kagome get behind me!"

"Okay Sango" said the still red eyed Kagome.

Kagome tensed when she saw Sango go into a fighting stance. But, she relaxed when Sango lowered her weapon and decided to look over shoulder.

What Kagome saw both hurt and confused her… '_Why are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking together and are they BOTH coming here and why did he bring HER?_'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I am so sorry for not updating! Well the reason is that I had CST's (California State Testing) I don't have some contagious disease! I've also have had a lot of homework and I was stressed out...but I'm very sorry to anyone that actually likes this because I'm not the best writer, so I'm not very confident. I guess you don't want to just read me blabbing on so on with the show!

Thoughts: _'italics'_

Speech: "words"

Oh! Before I forget I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did!

Thoughts and Feelings Chapter 3

"The bastard's pack and our group are going to travel together, and so is Kikyo!" Inuyasha stated brashly.

"WHAT! Why Inuyasha did you bring _her_ here! You _know_ that your _Precious_ _Kikyo_ has tried to kill Kagome before! _Why_ would you even think of bringing that corpse here!" yelled Sango shocked at his idiocy.

When Inuyasha started to become angered Miroku then decided to intervene.

"Inuyasha, _what_ dearest Sango means to say is that both she and I believe allowing Kikyo-san to travel with us is not one of the _brightest_ choices" Miroku said calmly.

After pushing Miroku out of the way with clenched teeth Sango then said "What I _mean_ to say Miroku _is _that clay pot is _not_ joining this group! Think of _Kagome_!"

Kagome could feel her eyes start to water yet again that day as she ran out of the clearing, she didn't want him to see her tears.

'_I can't believe he's doing this to me, I loved him'_

`Kagome continued to run her eyes clouded with tears.

Back with the Group

Sesshomaru was amused that Inuyasha was foolish enough to bring the undead wench back to group with them and even state that she was there to stay, anyone could have easily seen that she was clearly unwelcomed.

'_Hn, perhaps traveling with the half breed will not be so unpleasant, after all he is certainly entertaining"_ Sesshomaru thought as he smirked.

"Oi, Sesshomaru whatcha smirking for ya bastard!"

"None of your concern, half breed" replied Sesshomaru as he started walking away.

"Where ya going! Sesshomaru! Don't ignore me! Hey I know you can hear me!"

Sesshomaru continued to walk, giving Inuyasha no response. What no one seemed to notice the direction Sesshomaru went led to someone.

The direction led to Kagome.

With Kagome

Kagome ran to what to herself felt like hours until she came to a stop at a fallen tree.

'_How could he do this to me? I've loved him! Doesn't he see that?' _as Kagome collapsed to ground her face stained with tears as she lost consciousness.

'_Why? Why can't he love me? Why can't he see me? Why is he only able to see her?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hi, I'm back yet again! I hope you guys like the story so far! Please review it makes me really want to add chapters when you guys do! I'm going try to not ask you guys for reviews because to me it's a little bothersome when authors do that! (So no one's confused Sango and Inuyasha were fighting for a long time and when Sess left it was nearly sunset so Kagome ran for a long time... and Sango and Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome leave)

Speech: "words" Thoughts: _'italics'_

Sess/Inu Beasts: Speech: **"words" **Thoughts: _**'italics'**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha if I do that means my name is Rumiko Takahashi which is not true my name i _. (Like I'd tell you that!) Mwa-Ha-Ha!~

Thoughts and Feelings Chapter 4

With the group 

"Kikyo's staying and that's final I don't care what you fuckin' say!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango grit her teeth "Fine, but if she does anything to Kagome I will personally make sure that there will be nothing left to be able to revive her with!"

"Inuyasha, my dear friend I believe I agree with Sango" agreed Miroku he did not wish to see his friend harmed.

"Inuyasha you can't just keep Kagome hanging you need to make the decision between Kikyo and Kagome-"

"Miroku! What are you saying? I agree that he has to choose but Kagome's _right_ here!"

"Um… Sango,"

"WHAT"

"Kagome's not here?'

"What do you mean not _here_? She was standing right behind _me_! I would know if she left!"

"…Yes, Sango she _was_ standing behind you…" Miroku quietly said afraid of being hit by Sango's hiriakotsu.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Um… you were preoccupied at the time, I was afraid to interrupt" said Miroku quivering in fear at Sango's rage.

Sango then turned toward Inuyasha.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE BAKA HANYOU!"

Miroku sighed in relief he was spared.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

When Sesshomaru arrived where Kagome was he took in the state the miko was in.

'_What a pitiful creature she is, falling in love with a hanyou. But, she is truly interesting spotting the half breed with the undead causes her to run yet she does not run when she spots me "the killing perfection"'_.

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and positioned the sleeping Kagome comfortably on his lap, and began to relax but kept his senses alert. Sesshomaru then brushed Kagome's bangs from her eyes.

'_Truly interesting'_

With the Group

"INUYASHA, you _have _to choose!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison.

"W-Wait give me some-" Inuyasha stumbled for words.

"NO! Decide NOW!" they both yelled

'_I love them both but I can't say that Sango will kill me for sure. But I made a promise to Kikyo… Kikyo'_

"Kikyo"

"I can't believe you Inuyasha, Kagome loved you!"

'_I'm sorry Kagome but I made a promise to Kikyo'_

"You're going to have to tell Kagome in the morning"

"I know…"

"We better set up camp"

"Yeah your right Sango it's already dark"

The Next Morning (With Sesshomaru and Kagome)

Sesshomaru had woken up before sunrise and started heading back to camp. Since Kagome was still sleeping Sesshomaru carried her bridal style.

With sleep fogged eyes Kagome slowly blinked awake.

'_I should get up before Inuyasha gets angry but…my sleeping bag feels so warm, but it feels so hard and it moves TOO much… I think I'm going to sleep for a little while more…Inuyasha won't mind…much'_ thought Kagome as she snuggled into her "sleeping bag"

'_Wait? Since does my sleeping bag move?'_

Kagome snapped her eyes open.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Miko, I will not appreciate you damaging my hearing"

"Sorry about that but, where are we? And why are you carrying me?"

"I was expecting gratitude not an interrogation" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hmp, I didn't ask you to follow me, you can put me down now"

Sesshomaru simply ignored her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey it's me again I am so sorry that it's been such awhile. I'm sorry the chapter is sort of short but please bare with it for now. A few of the other chapters might be short too but I just wanted to give you wonderful people a new chapter.

Speech: "words" Thoughts: _'italics'_

Sess/Inu Beasts: Speech: **"words" **Thoughts: _**'italics'**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha if I do that means my name is Rumiko Takahashi which is

not true my name i _. (Like I'd tell you that!) Mwa-Ha-Ha!~

Thoughts and Feelings Chapter 5

"Put me down." She was met with silence.

"Hey! I said PUT ME DOWN!" and again silence.

At the moment Kagome wanted to scream in frustration. She was being carried by a certain _someone_ and that _someone_ would not put her down and was ignoring her. Yes, she reallywanted to scream, most preferably in that certain someone's ear. As Kagome opened her mouth to do so, almost as if he had sensed her thoughts. He growled.

"D-Did you just? No. No! You did not just grow at ME."

And oh he certainly did; Sesshomaru had growled at Kagome. Kagome then let out her piercing scream of frustration, right into his ear. And then Sesshomaru dropped her. With an oomph she fell to the ground.

"Hey!"

He continued the walk to camp, without the miko in his arms. She scrambled up to meet him.

"Hey, you didn't need to drop me, you know."

"Miko, screaming into this one's ear was never truly necessary."

"Hehehehe… uhh... sorry?" She mumbled sheepishly.

"Hn"

"Sooooooo… Where do we happen to be going?"

"Our destination is the camp site. To that half breed, Inuyasha's location."

"Oh." She said suddenly somber. Not feeling quite ready to face Inuyasha _and _Kikyo.

"We are close."

"We are? How far away were we?"

"Not far, though you ran a fair distance. I had noticed your sudden departure and had pursued you."

"Um… yeah. I guess I had a little break down all the stress finally got to me." Kagome said suddenly feeling embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey it's me! Did you miss me my wonderful people! Since I'm at home sick might as well and go ahead to give you wonder readers another chapter! And please, please, _please_ review! I love them_ so_ much!

Speech: "words" Thoughts: _'italics'_

Sess/Inu Beasts: Speech: **"words" **Thoughts: _**'italics'**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha if I do that means my name is Rumiko Takahashi which is not true! My name is: _. (Like I'd tell you that!) Mwa-Ha-Ha! ~

Thoughts and Feelings Chapter 6

As the distance to camp grew nearer and nearer. Kagome had become more and more weary. She dreaded the moment she would step into camp and everyone and she meant_ everyone _would stop and stare. Giving her those sad, guilty, pitying looks that always made her feel so pitiful, like she didn't even count as a human being anymore. Sesshomaru had paused. Kagome being engulfed in her own thoughts, and not paying attention to her surroundings then bumped into Sesshomaru. That had then knocked Kagome out of her thoughts and brought her back to the world.

"Huh? Sesshomaru is something wrong?" asked a confused Kagome.

"We are here." was the short answer he had supplied Kagome with.

"Oh." was all she had managed to say.

Sesshomaru sensing her unease had then asked Kagome.

"Do you wish to continue on our path?"

"I'm not sure, Sesshomaru. I really don't know." was her weary reply she was close to tears. '_Why do I keep on crying? I shouldn't cry! There's not a reason to cry!'_

Sesshomaru now knowing completely that she dreaded going into the presence of the half breed and the undead woman. He couldn't blame her; he hated the arrangement as well. And not feeling like dealing with a miko that's dead on the inside he had suddenly thought of a task that would stall their arrival for a small time.

"We shall go retrieve my vassal and ward." It was a command though it was more of a statement; it left no room for argument. She acted as though he had requested that she go with him to go get the toad and little girl.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Let's go."


End file.
